


Domestic

by Fritillary



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Family Feels, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 16:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fritillary/pseuds/Fritillary
Summary: Grandfather "Sofu" D muses on the changes to his inner circle





	Domestic

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from Livejournal. Originally written 6/Nov/2008. Originally titled Family as at the time I couldnt think of a title beginning with D.  
> Prompt: #274 - scenery (@writers_choice ). Spoilers for the nature of D and the very end of the manga. 
> 
> (This is totally the right time of year for Christmas-fic, right?)

Christmas was always a hectic time. The Elder Count - "Sofu D" as his grandchildren had taken to calling him - had seen hundreds, no, thousands, of them. He followed no religion and no faiths except his own, but he believed that all children should have something to celebrate around the winter solstice, around which so many animal lives were based. He also thought that Christmas - solstice, Yule, whatever they called it - should be a time for family. And now (much to his reluctance) the D's family seemed to have grown suddenly. 

His youngest was crawling around the ornate carpeting after a bouncing dusky-yellow kitten, while the Count's elder grandson sat calmly on the sofa, a smile on his lips, wrapping presents in decorative paper for favoured customers and 'pets'. The pile beside him had been growing steadily all evening and, much to Sofu D's consternation, showed no signs of stopping just yet. His odd-eyed grandson was a little too compassionate, he thought, particularly towards the humans. 

On that subject... the Count eyed the newest arrivals to his family circle with some apprehension. The brash, noisy detective was, for once, mercifully quiet, having been roped in to labeling presents with bad grace. The small tow-headed child who had followed him in, and was currently trailing tinsel in circles round the room for the kitten (and baby D) to chase, was at least more welcome in the old Count's view. The innocence of very young humans was often comparable to the naivety of animals unused to human interference and sometimes reminded the deity of how humans had once been before their corruption had overtaken their capacity for benevolence. 

In this moment, however, both humans, young and old, bathed in the warm glow of the lanterns and his grandchild's incense, appeared redeemable. This (as his grandson had rather forcefully reminded him that morning before opening the door to the Detective's hail) was family, and, although the Count would have been loathe to admit it, they did at least make a picturesque view.


End file.
